Just A Friendly Sleepover
by erickp101
Summary: Nick and Jeff have a sleep over.. again, except this time sharing the same bed. NIFF! and a bit of fluff in it also :


**A/N:Hello there Nifflers, this is yet another Niff story. The 3rd one to be excact. It's about when the were in Freshman year and they have a sleep over with them sharing the bed.. DUN DUN DUUUNNN! If you read my other story Surprising Kiss, there is some sort of reference to this story. No need to read it but it would be nice if you nicely could:) So tell me if you like this story via a review which you can get to if you press the blue link at the bottom of the page which says : Review this Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, niff, nick, jeff and all that other crap.**

Just A Friendly Sleepover. 

"Hey Jeffy, come in" said the brunette haired boy with a wide grin on his face as his bestfriend was at his front door. Every time he saw Jeff, he couldn't stop smiling and it was the same for the other boy.

"Hey dude" said the taller boy also with a wide grin on his face. "Can I put my stuff in your room?"

"Yeah, sure. You know were it is right? " Nick said while he squinted his eyes because if he didn't know, after how many times he was there, he would of been shocked.

"Of course! After the amount of time I've slept over I pretty sure I would" Jeff shot back giving his 'know it all' face.

"Alright Mr. Know it all. No need to go all diva on me" Nick said while pouting his lips which made both of them giggle.

As Jeff went up the stairs to Nicks room, Nick followed. When they usually had these sleep overs, a little blow up bed was made for Jeff but when he got in the room, there was none there. His face gave a confused look.

"Um, Nick. Wheres the blow up bed that you usually have set up?" asked Jeff curiously.

"Oh um. The last time we had a sleep over at my house, I forgot to pack up the bed and my dog popped it. I-is it al-alright if we shared the bed?" Nick asked shyly as he looked to the ground because he felt a bit embarraced asking him.

"Well do you expect me to sleep on the floor? Of course I'm gonna share the bed with you tonight. I mean, why not?" he said while smirking, as if there was no other option, because there wasn't.

"Well good, because there wasn't anything you can sleep on" Nick replied back as he chuckled and smiled gladly because he wasn't mad. He seemed pretty keen also which seemed pretty suspicious to Nick for some reason.

Jeff put his bag down next to the wardrobe and took off his coat then chucked it on his bag. His top that he wore was quite tight looking . Nick could see the way his body was shaped and he also noticed that there was a bit of muscle on Jeff which for some reason made him blush. Luckily Jeff didn't notice Nick looking at him that way because Nick was really looking a Jeff in way that he propably shouldn't have.

The 2 boys headed down stairs into the kitchen and saw that Nicks mum was reading a news paper and drinking a coffee.

"Hey Mrs. Duval." Jeff said while he gave a wide smile at her.

"Hey darling. It's nice to see you here again." She greeted back as a smile went upon her face also.

"It's nice to meet you again too" he replied back right before Nick nudged him.

"Show off." Nick whispered under his breath which Jeff could faintly hear.

They then kept walking and sat on the lounge in the living room. The tv was still on and the channel playing was cartoon network because nick secretly loved ben 10 which was still on.

"Why are you watching cartoon network Nick? Isn't that channel meant for babys or something?" Jeff asked while giggling a bit.

"Hey! Ben 10 is not for babys, it's just meant for kids who are aged 6 - 12. Nothing wrong with me watching it" Nick replied back feeling a bit embarraced.

"Oh thats right, this is the perfect show for you then" Jeff'said back sounding like a total biatch.

"So you want to be tickled to death now?" Nick asked sarcasticly tilting his head and folding his arms. " I think I've know you long enough to figure out your soft spots Jeffy."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."replied Jeff mimiking Nicks pose.

"Any word about this to the warblers, and you're dead." Nick stated darting his eyes right back at Jeffs.

Jeff didn't pay attension to the last sentence that Nick said and just was holding his phone trying to text the warblers when suddenly he was tackled on to the couch with his phone being snatched off him also.

"I warned you and you didn't listen." Nick said while he straddled Jeffs back when he was on his stomach, hands by his side and Nicks legs making sure Jeffs hands and arms stay like that.

"Come on man, you know I was joking right?" Jeff stuggled to say because his face was stuck to the pillow on the couch.

"Too late for that Jeffy, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" replied Nick sounding like a mad scientist and with that last 'HA', Nick slid his hands under Jeffs armpits and tickled him crazy making a face expression of a psyco killer.

"HEEEEELP! HAHAHA! STOOOOOP! HAHAHHAAH! NOOOO!" Jeff kept repeating while Nick was still tickling him.

"You still gonna tell the others?" Nick whispered closely to Jeffs ear which made Jeff feel tingles down his spin. The light touch of Nicks mouth against his ear was quite intimate for Jeff. Especially the guy that he liked doing it to him.

"Um... sure. I promise." Jeff said tiredly because he was exhausted while Nick was sliding off his back.

"Good, you better not otherwise a whole lot shit is gonna happen." Nick said back at the other boy while pointing a finger at him like a Parent teaching their kid something. It was actually hilarious to Jeff that he chuckled.

"Well then, first things first. Junk food. Wii. Now!" said Nick.

Nick went into the kitchen and got a packet of chips and a bottle of coke. He then headed to the tv setting it upthe game. Jeff just sat on the couch watching Nick do his thing. When Nick bent down to fix the wii, his butt was perked out and Jeff just blushed, widening his eyes, breathing heavily, still looking at it. Nick finally finished setting up the game and got back up seeing Jeffs face a bit redder than didn't mention it but he thought it was weird. He got the controler for himself and then another for Jeff sitting right next to him.

Nick, as always, chose Luigi and Jeff of course chose Mario. That meant that they were playing Mario Cart.

hey already played it for about an hour and Jeff got bored.

"I'm bored, lets do something else." Jeff said lazily while getting up.

"Same. Lets go in my room." said Nick while he turned the game and tv off.

The 2 boys raced up stairs pushing and shoving each other and then got in to a little wrestling match when they got into the room. They both were holding each others arms and pushing the heads against their shoulders. Jeff being the taller one, made Nick fall on to the bed on his back. Jeff then straddled Nick and held his hands back so he couldn't get up. The 2 were just looking at each smind was blow away by the veiw he was looking at. That golden blonde fringe hanging from his head, that 1 random mole on his left cheek. He then snapped out of his train of thought and noticed the position they were in. In Jeffs mind, he was thinking how beautiful Nick looked then realised what was happening because of Nick saying something.

"So.. wanna watch Step up 2?" Nick asked randomly trying to change the situation.

"Oh! Um.. sure!" Jeff replied sliding off next to Nick on the bed.

Nick got and was getting his laptop and Jeff was shuffling on the bed to the back board waiting for Nick to put the movie on. Nick brang he laptop to he end of the bed and was waiting for it to load. Jeff got up from the bed.

"I'm gonna just get change and brush my teeth ok." Jeff said still feeling awkward about what just happend. He walked to his stuff, got his sleeping clothes and tooth brush, then headed to Nicks ensuite.

"Sure, I'll just change too, when you're in their." Nick said replying back as he smiled.

Nick got changed and was waiting for Jeff to come out so he could start the movie. Jeff eventually finished getting ready for sleep and started to giggle when he saw what Nick was wearing. Nicks though was shocked to see what Jeff was wearing. He was just in his boxers and a loose white singlet which you can practically see through while jeff was wearing his harry potter pj's that he got from his grandma last christmas.

"Nice pj's, who gave it to you? You're grandma?" Jeff asked while still gigling.

"Yes." Nick replied back when they both got silent. "Well at least I don't look half naked."

"Alright, alright. Just calm down. Lets just watch the movie now" Jeff said as he walked over to the bed getting under the covers with Nick.

Nick slid his laptop up the bed, put the movie on full screen and pressed play. It was about to start and the 2 boys were just getting comfy with their shoulders touching each other.

It was already 3 quarters into the movie and Jeff was dead alseep with his head resting on Nicks firm chest. Nick got sleepy also so he just closed the laptop, put on his side desk and tried to sleep with his bestfriend sleeping on him. Before he did go to sleep though, he said "Goodnight Jeffy." and placed a light kiss on Jeffs forehead.

Through out the night there was a bit of fridgeting and moving, but the position that they were last in, when Jeff woke up, was a bit awkward. Jeffs head was resting under Nicks arm which was around Jeffs neck. Jeff also realised that his right arm was around Nicks stomach. When he tried to move, Nick said "Don't move, stay. I'm comfy" with a croaky morning voice. Jeff also felt comfy so he listened to Nick staying that way for about half an hour until he needed to go to the toilet.

The End :)


End file.
